Back then
by VC18
Summary: Let s meet on planet Vegeta, six years before his destruction and spend the last years with Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Bardock and his Squad and in later Chapters little Prince Vegeta. Learn how he became obsessed with the wish to become a Super Saiyan. How Nappa, Raditz and Turles survived the extinction and meet my OC Cauli. And finally solve the riddle about Tarble...
1. Back then

Hello and welcome to **Back then**.

Hurray! Finally the first chapter is ready!

Let´s meet on planet Vegeta, six years before his destruction and spend the last years with Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Bardock and his Squad and in later Chapters little Prince Vegeta.

Learn how he became obsessed with the wish to become a Super Saiyan. How Nappa, Raditz and Turles survived the extinction and meet my OC Cauli.

I hope to bring you into a totally different adventure on planet Vegeta.

A couple of dates for you so you can check on them whenever you feel like.

704 Bardock is born

710 Nappa is born

711 Cauli is born

728 Radditz is born

729 The Saiyan extinct the Tuffles. Vegeta is crowned King

730 Freezer shows up

732 Vegeta is born

737 Kakarot and Broly are born. Planet Vegeta explodes.

**Back then...**

**Stardate 731**

Done. I'm totally exhausted and led myself sink into the spacepot dead tired. My mission on Planet X 389 has been way longer and energy-sapping than I've planned it. You could get the bad feeling that Freezer was getting tired of me. Sending me here, all by myself. I had to shake my head, thinking back on my first encounter with the species of this planet. My muscles are twitching and the hair in my neck stand on end. But after all, I've become stronger. Way stronger. And that alone was worth the entire struggle I went through. And the money. Freezer, I will suck every last Penny out of your pocket.

The instruments where covered with a thick layer of blood, but I didn't need to see them to know where the right buttons were. I was longing for the cool and dark corridors on Vegeta-sei. I checked the life support system and the measuring instruments for pulse and oxygen. Afterwards I connected the tubes for oxygen and liquid food, preparing myself for a one month trip back home. I hit one more button and as the gases spread inside the pot, I sank into a deep dreamless sleep...

Beep beep beep beep. Drowsy I drag my eyes to open. I hit the button again and the narcotic gases where pumped outside the pot. The monitor was blinking and as my eyes focus I could see a message has arrived, declared, highly important. I peeked outside the window and could see that I'm not yet on planet Vegeta, but I could already see the red aura of my home planet. And that was the thing that made me uneasy. Why would they send me a message when they knew I was almost home? Could just be a new order. A I-hate-it-so-bad-turn-around-and-be-gone-for-another-year-or-so-mission. I sight. Ignoring it was no option at all. So I opened it.

I direct order from King Vegeta. When I arrive at Vegeta-sei, I should come straight to him. No delay, no detour. And something about a wedding... Gosh!

I had a bad feeling about this. King Vegeta hasn't been King for a long period. But it took him quite a while to find a wife. Thank god, I was the younger one of two siblings. I had no interest in getting married or anything else anytime soon.

The spacepot came to a abrupt halt and dropt straight down in a stomach flipping manner. I hated it. The pot landed softly in the landing area and I was so happy to be on solid ground again. It only felt like a day out in space so I felt rested and strong. But I sure didn't look as breathtaking as I felt. I had to withdraw to my pot a couple of times, blood-soaked from my battles. And except for a short live-saving jump into the river to avoid a Ki-blast I´ve had no contact to water at all.

The airlock opened and before I could enjoy the warmth of the last rays of light a big shadow stood out in front of me.

"Why you of all Saiyans?"

"Because King Vegeta ordered me to pick you up so you won't delay."

"The way I look I won't be seeing Vegeta without a shower."

"King Vegeta."

"Ah Nappa. Don't be so fussy. Two years ago he was one of us. And you know that. Our fathers have been in the same squad."

"And this is exactly why they send me here. Because you are your father's daughter, Cauli."

"Good. So if you are aware of that fact then you know what my next step is going to be." I walked around him and headed for the building. It was so cool inside. A pure relief.

"Cauli where are you going?"

"I'll go see Freezer, get my paycheck, rip his head off for giving me this totally fu*%$# up mission, demand a better payment and then go to my apartment, get a shower and get dressed in a uniform that suits for this occasion."

"No way! That would take forever. We should be on our way by now."

"I'll hurry."

"Cauli! Please. Don't let me down. It is important that we go NOW."

I stopped, gave Nappa one of my looks and turned around. Fine. He'll have his way.

"So tell me. Who´s that cub that is following you on every step?" I looked back over my shoulder and down to Nappas feet.

"That is Raditz. He ascends from low-class warrior to elite, so I'll train him." I couldn't stop myself and burst out laughing.

"He'll be trained by you? Who gave you that order? You're a kid yourself."

"Watch your mouth Cauli. My rank is still higher than yours. So don't forget whom you´re talking to."

"Don´t be such a jerk. Come on Nappa. It's me. Cauli. I know that you can't stand kids. So what's the deal?" He stomped and snorted like an angry rhino.

"The King wants me to stay close as a guard. So no more missions and flying around for me. So he "promoted" me as an instructor. But don't laugh too early. I'm curious what he wants from you.

The bad feeling from earlier is back. I facing thousands of enemies was way better than that feeling. I took a second look at the boy, with his black shoulder long spiky hair, and his dark angry eyes. I couldn't stand his stare. Defiant. No respect.

I spun around and grabbed him at his armor, pulling him off his feet so he could look me in the eye on the same level. He should feel my antipathy against him. No Saiyan has ever switched from his rank. And I don't tolerate it.

"Who´s your father?"

"Bardock." That was Nappa answering for him. "He's four years old." I was full of anger. So the boy had someone to speak for him already?! Great! I put the boy back on his feet in the most rude way I could. He fell backwards and on his butt.

"I didn't talk to you." My eyes were even darker than my mood and I combined it all in one look that I gave Nappa. And it got even darken when I saw his grin.

"I know. I'm just wondering that you don't have to ask who that is. After all he is a low-class Saiyan." I turned from him and went on walking.

"What? Don't you want to know more?"

"Nappa shut up!"

" Why? Did I say something wrong?"

I slapped him so hard that it should be heard on planet X389, but with the problem that there was no one left to tell about it.

"No Nappa. Everything is fine."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. We took several elevators to higher levels. And the closer we got the brighter and pompous the corridors got. More guards, better uniforms. At the end we didn't even have to walk. There where conveyor belts.

We came around the next corner. The ground was all red and the walls and ceiling where all over with gold fancywork. The door we had to wait in front of reached from the bottom to the ceiling and from wall to wall. There were a dozen guards outside. All dressed in brown and red armor with a dark blue cape. We kneeled and announced our arrival. The door opened and as we entered, everybody inside seemed to be busy. There were a lot of people and a lot of noise, but I couldn't see Vegeta anywhere.

"My guest has finally arrived. Everybody out!" That wasn't King Vegeta speaking but everybody followed the order and after a while there was no one left but Nappa, the boy and I. There was a loud yawn from the backside of the throne.

"Nappa. Thank you. You can go now. And take the boy with you." I could see that he was not pleased to take orders from a female voice but after a second of hesitation he did a small bow and turned to leave. He gave me one last concerned look and the door fell shut behind him. So I was on my own now.

"You should look at yourself Cauli. If I wouldn't have ordered you to come, I wouldn't have recognized you. Your hair looks a mess and your face even worse." My first look fell on the really shiny straight black hair. They weren't as curly as I remembered them and the eyes looked at me out of a new awareness. She was wearing a strapless purple body, white cuffs on her arms and legs, with black boots. I was confused.

"Caja?"

"Queen-to-be Caja." She pointed at the throne, or to be precise at the throne next to King Vegetas on which a black armor with shoulder pads and a white cape lay. The red family crest on the left chest. I was bluffed. And I had no idea when all of this had happened.

"Well, you could at least try to be happy for me."

"You know that I don't jig around." But to please her I did a small bow. "Why am I here? And please don't tell me that I should be babysitting like Nappa."

"You haven't changed at all. I'll be Queen and you still try to give me orders." I just raised my shoulders.

"You're still Caja, aren't you? And I just want to know who ordered me here and why. It is as simple as that."

" Ok ok. So let's quit this bubbling about old times and take the shortcut. Fine by me." She took her shoulders back. "It was me who ordered you here. And no, I don't want you to have the same business like Nappa." I wasn't relieved yet. And that was for a good reason. "I want you to be my personal bodyguard. 24/7. Vegeta doesn't want me protected by another man and he knows about your qualities as a warrior. So from next week on you'll be my guard." I didn't get it. What the... bullshit!

"That is bullshit you are talking right now. I am not a guard. The king knows... how did you say that? The king knows nothing about me! I haven't stayed for more than a few days in a row on plant Vegeta for the past two years. My job is to conquer and clear planets. And you don't need any kind of protection. Last time I saw you, was on planet Tarian facing hundrets of enemies and decapitating one after another with your bare hands. So if anybody doesn't need to be protected it would be you."

"Cauli I was not asking for a favor. That is an order from King Vegeta himself."

"Vegeta doesn't even remember me."

"He knows all data from your missions and I asked him too, so please come to me Cauli."

"Forget it!" I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?!

"TAKE A SHOWER!" I pushed the doors open with full force and was gone as they smashed into the wall, booming like thunder.

I expected a hit or anything to my back as I left. But nothing. Seems like her new blue blood had smoothened her temper. I also expected Nappa to be sneaking around outside, but he was nowhere to be seen till I reached Apartment # 5202.

I used my ID to unlock my door and with a soft whoosh the door slid open and vanished into the wall. Though the blinds where shut, the automatic light flickered to live. I went straight into the bathroom, stripped down and fired all my clothes into the dust bin. When I stepped into the shower the sensor controlled shower started automatic with the program I had recorded. All that blood and dirt and death have left several layers that had become like a second skin. So I rubbed my skin with a sponge till I felt piglet pink and drunk in soap bubbles. I cut my nails and hair, especially my way to long bangs. I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in weeks. My skin color has become way darker and shinier. The sun on planet X389 burned like hell. Not half a day passed till the next sun rose. And with three suns, there was no dark or cool hour ever. My black hair has grown long, all the way down my spine. That was too long for my liking so I cut almost half of it. Now I felt like a reborn grown version of myself.

While I let my hair air-dry I searched my room for a headache pill. "Computer, messages." The computer answered in a comfortable female voice. "No new messages where left." Wow. I've been gone for months and no one cared about it. Fine by me. I rolled over my bed and pushed a spot on the opposite wall. It made click and with another whoosh the closet came out of the wall. I choose green hot pants, a green top and white body armor, gloves and boots. Also red cuffs for my arms to go with it. I combed my hair one more time before I put my Scouter on. If he wouldn´t have been my lifeline in so many situations I would have left him in my room. I've been wearing this thing day and night and I really can't stand it anymore.

Even when it meant to go a long way around I decided to walk through the catacombs of Vegeta-sei, to enjoy the cool air and silence. Almost no one ever came here and if you should meet someone after all, they mostly had nothing legal on their mind. But who was I to judge. That wasn't my job. I came past several low-class Saiyan and some of Freezers scum. Around the next corner I took the elevator which brought me all the way up to the 40th floor. The Guards eyed me with distrust as I walked by. Saiyans were not welcome here. But it was payday, so, who cares.

The door slid open and a first confused then angry looking Zarbon stood up from his chair at the conference table. I walked towards him. "You don't have to stand up I'll make this fast." I put a disc into the disc slot and a hologram appeared above the table. Showing pictures of my last mission.

"Planet X389 on October 25th 731. Population 2.8 billion. Today zero. Big Cities are intact between 70% and 80%. Technology Index 58. Pollution is low. Former market value 4.900.000. Current market value is 30.000.000. And...,"I made a dramatic gesture," after I made it in less than half the time, I charge 1.000 extra." I smiled pleased. I know I set myself less time to solve this, but after facing so many problems when I arrived, I'm ok with cracking Freezers time frame.

Zarbon looked at me like I was nuts or like he would jump at me any moment. I already was waiting for him to explode. After all the time I spend working for Freezer I was convinced that he hated our race the most. Him being so pavonine. He stretched his hand towards me. "ID." I put some pressure on it when I handed my ID over, so he won't forget my bonus. He put the ID in the slot and typed in 4.000. Enter.

"And now get the hell out of here! And mind your manners next time you show up. Or I'll forget mine."

"I didn't plan on staying any longer, you will have to do without my company." I waved as I walked out backwards. Puh. Done. As I was back on the street the day draws to an end. Only moments later it was pitch black outside. I considered to go and see Caja again, to tell her that I will never ever do that job, but Vegeta should be back by now and I didn't want to face him.

I went to the supermarket and took some food for takeaway. My stomach was aching already. But I didn't want to sit and eat between those drunk, rude, stinking low-class warriors.

As I reached my apartment I opened the windows and cleaned up. I was still to hyper from the day. At 00:47 I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed as it knocked. I got done with teeth brushing and walked through my dark room to open the door. "Who's there?" No answer, just another knocking. "I'll just ask one more time. Who's there?" "Would you just open that door," a low voice hissed. My heart skipped a beat. I combed my hair with my fingers nervously and looked down on me before I opened the door. The corridor was also pitch black, I couldn't see a thing. I heard the floor creak as weight was shifted in my direction and I felt two strong arms lifting me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and laid my hands on this neck.

I almost forgot how good men can taste. I ran my fingers through his cockscomb like hair as he put me down on my bed. I pulled him on top of me...

I could not find any rest that night so I got out of bed and dressed; leaving him fast asleep in my bed. There was only dim light in the corridors now and barely anyone out here at this early hour.

I went to go grab a bite at the airbase. If there wouldn't be an emergency arrival tonight, no pot should be landing at 3 am. I set by the window my eyes tired, my mind dizzy and I can't believe that I'm still up.

The cheese on those crunchy chips was steaming as the door slid open and a bunch of loud men entered the room. I rolled my eyes. That means that my private time was over. Not turning my head I tried to check who came in through the reflection on the window and almost chocked on a chip. On top of that the coughing sound caught the attention of the arrivals.

"Oh. Hey there little Miss. Why so alone in the middle of the night? Need some company?" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was going to come and turned around on my chair, the most pleased smile on my face.

"Na Na Jeice. Is that how you welcome old friends?" Pushing the metallic chair aside I stood up. Taking some hair behind my ear I tried to look as comfortable as possible.

The surprised look on their faces only lasted for a second before they started their usual posing dance. Yelling, "The Ginyu Special Squadron at your service!"

Captain Ginyu was the first to give up his pose and great me. Taking my hand in his, bringing it to his lips, pushing a soft kiss at the back of my hand. Thank god I wore gloves.

"Cauli. Always a pleasure to see you. Nothing shines brighter than your beauty in the universe."

"Oh Ginyu, prince charming as always. But you overdo it. I´m not that pretty."

"No. No. No." He said it with some force in his voice, but behaved like a stubborn kid, shaking his head from side to side. "Even Jeice who thinks he´s the prettiest guy in the universe, attempted to risk a flirt." He winked at me. "And you´re a Saiyan. When that doesn't say it all..." he raised his shoulders, leaving the rest of the sentence in the air.

"So pretty, do you mind if we join you?" Of course I did.

The Ginyu Squad was by far the worst of all squads out there. On top of my hate list was Freezer, than Zarbon and Dodoria and on number three the Ginyu force. They were all the same. Freezers little pets. After we had to fight the Tuffles for ten full years and finally gained the Planet for ourselves we lost everything after a year. I was eight when the war started. Living on the east sector of planet Vegeta I was one of the first to join the rebellion. My whole childhood took place at the battlefield. It was fight or die every day. The bull-necked Nappa smashed into my live when I was fourteen. He was always good for a laugh. Although all Saiyans love to fight, he seemed to get the big pieces of the cake. You could hear him laugh in joy for miles. We teamed up and stayed together till we finally won the war. He was the muscles, I was the brain. I was never sure if he could just be friends with me, but after we've grown up together and other men stepped into my life, the subject never came up again. The first year after our victory was the golden year of our race. We started to use the Tuffles technology and conquered other planets. But it was only one year till we faced a new threat. Freezer and his men. Forcing the King to doom his people to be lifetime slaves to that psychopath. Masking it up as a win win partnership. But those of us who sometimes use their brain know that this is a lie. But we just keep acting our part. Just like I do now.

It was also Freezer who sorted us in two classes. Before, we were all warriors. We just wanted to fight and everyone gave his best to win the battle no matter how powerful he was. That Vegeta was crowned King didn't bother anyone. He was by far the strongest and he did the most to win that war, not to mention the final battle.

And now he was about to merry my sister. A big headache erupts in my head. Why my sister? Not that I wanted to become queen. I don't want to have anything to do with that royal stuff. But she's always been a princess, as far as Saiyan women are princesses. When it came to Caja she always felt special, which she was, when it came to our family. Our family kind of was special to everybody else. Our father was...

An enormous impact ripped me out of my thoughts. A purple fist has left a huge dint in the table.

"Guldo. I don't want to see you cheat on rock paper scissor again. You're out! And that means you missed your chance to sit on the other chair next to Cauli. Go sit on another table!" Letting his shoulders down the small green Guldo walked over to the table next to us.

"Ah ah ah. Further away." They kept playing that game three more times till Guldo gave up and took a seat at the table on the other side of the room.

The other three watched in silent amusement before they went back to their game.

"Rock Paper Scissor. Rock Paper Scissor. Rock Paper Scissor. Rock Paper Scissor!"

"Yes." screamed the giant Burter raising his fist to the ceiling. I had a hard time to not role my eyes in annoyance. A short time after, I found myself seated between giants. To my right Ginyu himself. To my left Burter, who was still smiling victoriously. On the opposite side of me the third placed Recoome and on the opposite side of his Captain, Jeice. They all looked very pleased with themselves. Expect for Guldo I guess. But I couldn't see him anymore; my company was just too big.

"Waiter! Five Fizzling Freezers." My mouth dropped open. It was still around three in the morning.

"You drink?" I gasped.

"You don't?" If Ginyu would have eyebrows I guess he would have raised one now.

"Sure. I... just... er... thought you might... er... have an assignment or soooo." Gosh. I'm stuttering. Great.

"Yes we have. But there is still plenty of time before we have to leave." The huge mugs were placed in front of us. I was about to take a sip when Burter gave me a hard punch with his elbow. Guess he meant to be soft, but I could swear I heard a rib crack.

"We first want to sing our praise to Lord Freezer." Disbelieving I almost slapped my forehead with my left free hand.

"Well then," started Ginyu," and a one, two, a one two three four." they sprung to their feet, the left hand on the hip, the mug in the right hand.

"Lord Freezer is the best. Yes! (All together)

Lord Freezer is the best. Yes! (All together)

He's cool (Burter)

He's handsome (Recoome)

He's generous (Jeice)

He's strong (Guldo from afar)

He's the wisest ammmooooooooong (Ginyu like an opera singer)

He knows how to pick a good fight. Right! (All together)

He knows how to pick a good fight. Right! (All together. Louder)

So thank you for our drink (All together)

Thank yooooouuuuuuuu! (Ginyu again)

Freezer ! (Burter)

Freezer ! (Recoome)

Freezer ! (Jeice)

Freezer ! (Guldo still from afar)

Freeeeeeeeeeezzzeeeeeeeeerrr! (Ginyu again. His voice hammering in my ear)

HO HO HO!" (All together)

While they were singing they kept tossing their mugs back and forth. Meeting with a click in the middle of the table. Every time Ginyu had a solo they raised the mug high above their heads, and started all over again.

If any other Saiyan sees me here, I'm doomed for sure. How embarrasing. Why oh why haven't I stood in bed. I could have snuggled up on him, count his muscles with my fingers, or anything else. Why was I here?

"So Cauli. How'd you like it?" I was in shock for a moment.

"Well. I don't know what to say. I haven't seen anything like that before." And that was the truth. Even if it wasn´t a compliment.

"All right men. We did it. All our hard training paid off. Burter take a note. We stick to this choreography and song. Take 46." They all nodded. "Let's drink!"

I would love to bump my head to the table a couple of times. I was a Saiyan. I was proud. How come I have to go through this? I downed my mug and felt the warmth of the alcohol spread inside my body. My head was dizzy but I couldn't stay any longer. I salute to the group and was on my feet. "Thank you for your company."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes I have to. I have a very important appointment with King Vegeta and I should get some rest before." I already took a couple of steps towards the door.

"Jeice. Why are you still sitting? Escort the Lady to her room." The red skinned mutant was on his feet in no time and I couldn't hurry and say:" No no no. That is too much. Thank you very much. But I'll find my way. Captain you're far too kind. Good luck on your mission." I've reached the door. "Good night." And I was out of the door and sprinted around the next corner.

I didn't stop till I was in front of my door. Standing silent for another minute or so, I tried to hear if anybody was following me. As no sound was heard, I opened my door and sneaked in. I could hear him snort a little. After kicking off my boots and throwing my cloths in the corner I flipped back the blanked and trace my fingers across my sheets. He lay on his back spread across the whole bed, like always. I reached for his Oozaru tail, fondling it, to bring him to turn to me. He stretched with a small moan, indeed turning my way, wrapping his arms around me. "Go to sleep woman. No second round. I'm tired." he mumbled. I let go of his tail and wrap my arms around his waist, tangling our legs. The sound of his steady heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

The end of chapter one!

So how do you like it? I can´t wait for your reviews!

I promise there will be more action in the following chapters. The story will have some hopefully unforeseen twists and turns.

So be excited about the next chapter of **Back then…**

I found it funny to use a stardate at the beginning. When I was little I always used to watch Star Trek and couldn´t wait for the sentence to come

Hope to hear from you soon.

Yours VC18


	2. Dear Nappa, I

Welcome to chapter 2 of Back then!

I hope you liked the first chapter and my OC Cauli. I don´t want to rush things to get to the core of this story so please be patient and take your time to chum up with ´my´ characters.

A little note to the names. As Nappa is an allusion to Nappa cabbage, I chose the name Cauli with the allusion to cauliflower, which can be seen as a hint for their relation to each other, given that they are both cabbages. Her sisters name Caja is part of the origin Latin word for pigeon pea, which is _Cajanus cajan_. The color is purple, that's also why I chose her uniform in a deep purple and black.

So here you go.

Reviews are very welcome and appreciated.

Dear Nappa, … I …

I woke from the sound of water running in the shower. Tired and drowsy I stretch, using all the space in my bed and roll myself together afterwards. I repeat that two more times before I swing my legs out of bed and scuffle to the bathroom. I brush my teeth hastily and join him in the shower making my way under the water-jet. He mumbles.

"You should stop setting the temperature this hot. Who does wake up from that?"

"Good morning to you, too." I stick my tongue out at him and return to wash my hair. He embraces me from the back and gives me a light kiss on my neck.

"Good morning." I smile pleased to myself.

"Will you stay for breakfast? I´ve had been to the market yesterday, so there is plenty of food." I hear the glass bottles in the fridge door rattle, which was answer enough for me.

When I came back to my room he was already in bed eating. I sat next to him and started as well.

"How did you know I was back anyway? Or are you stalking my door every night? I grimaced at him, finding the thought too funny.

"I´ve seen you with Nappa yesterday." My mood shifted in an instant. I clench my teeth, to angry to say anything. Suppressing my anger.

"Cauli c´mon. What do you want me to say?" I couldn´t face him. He made me so angry. He tried to get in my view and at some point I just snapped.

"Explain it to me! I know that this isn´t a serious relationship and that we almost don´t see each other, not even when we are both home, but, we do talk. I know I haven´t been around much for the last year, but he is four years old. Four!" I felt the anger posses my mind and how it tightened around my throat. I had to close my eyes to seal those tears away. Breathe Cauli, I said to myself.

As I calm down I look him straight into the eye. "Explain it to me." He combed is cockscomb like hair back with his fingers.

"There isn´t much to explain. You and I, we are not a couple. Me and her neither. So don´t make a big drama out of it. You too do date other men." I nodded.

"You don´t have to explain that part to me. But a kid?" He raised his shoulders like I was his mother yelling at him for breaking something in the house.

"Raditz is a good boy. He is so loyal and encouraged, his power level already impressive. He was rated A and can now be trained to be an elite…." I had to press my hand on his mouth. No more words. I couldn´t stand it. When Bardock went silent, I got up.

"I think I´ll have to throw up. Do you listen to yourself? You ooze with your fatherly pride. Give me a break!" I get dressed while I talk, braiding my hair together over my right shoulder. "I´m going to train, to make myself some thoughts about you and how you can be so stupid to have a kid at your age,..… no, your age doesn´t matter. With your opportunities! You are low-class but you´ve got such a big potential. I could freak out, seeing you throwing everything away. You should go and see Freezer and beg him for a new mission, a hopefully long one, before you walk around and get someone else pregnant." I knew I was being bitchy and unfair but the pain stung my heart and I couldn´t hold the words back.

I flee out of my apartment and head for the Training wing. My head still busy with my words. I overlooked the schedule to find an empty room, but then I find a interesting entry.

The door to room 28 slid open and the safety administrator, always a low class alien, turned and looked at me surprised. His eyes got even bigger when I positioned in front of the gate. I tightened my red handcuffs and pointed at the control desk.

"Open the gate." Without hesitation he pushed the button and the gate whooshed open.

I charged my energy fast, before his Scouter could report him and fired a blast to his naked back. Nappa yelled and tried to reach the burned flesh on his back as he turned to face who the offender was.

"I should have known."

"You should have. Could have spared your skin."

"Well I didn´t expect you in the first place. Thought you are the queens puppy by now."

"Queen to be! And no. I refused." Nappas laugh was like thunder.

"Refuse. You don´t refuse a kings order."

"I did. Why should I be doing something idiotic and unnecessary like that?"

"Because that is what they want from you. And not just someone. A order from the very top."

"Nappa. We both know too well, that that isn´t correct. If king Vegeta was on top of everything, then all our rewards would belong to him and he would be the one to pay our check at the end of the month."

"Cauli are you nuts. You´ve got to watch what you are saying."

"I know exactly what I´m saying. All the others should rather watch what they are not saying."

"Cauli get out. You disturb my training. And I want to train. Now!"

"Me too."

"Is this suppose to be a challenge?"

"Do I have to make myself clearer?"

"You know that you have nothing on me."

"Besides strength, speed and brains? Sounds new to me."

"You might be fast but if I get my hands on you…. than…."

"You just said it. If!"

My fist hit Nappas cheekbone, I twirl around and land a hard kick on his temple: He grabbed me around my ankle.

"Guess you have to push a little bit harder."

…..My head was bouncing up and down in an uncontrolled manner. I hung head down over Nappas shoulder as he carried me to the hospital. The doctors looked confused as they saw us coming in. I couldn´t walk an inch nor move a single muscle, and Nappas face was swollen and red like a tomato. He pushed the button and opened the healing tank and led me sink carefully into the half full tank. He put the oxygen mask on my face, making sure that nose and mouth were covered. When the tank was locked and the water flooded in, I could feel a release immediately, so I closed my eyes and relaxed.

The sky above Vegeta-sei was bloody red this evening. I´ve spend the whole day in the tank. Nappa was done dressing and turned to me.

"Let´s go have a drink or two. And then you will tell me, why you are pissed off in the first place." He handed me a uniform.

"You couldn´t pick any older model, than this boring black spandex, could you?"

"You know what they say. Nothing can distract real beauty." He laid his arm around my shoulders after I was done and kept it there while we walked through the corridors.

"Damn Cauli, when was the last time that we spend so much time together and rove around the blocks?"

"Guess that was right after we won the war."

"Yeah. Seems like forever."

"Forever? Don´t get all sensitive about it. Why´s everybody like that today? That´s just been two years." Nappa didn´t respond, he just lifted his shoulders, holding the door open for me. We entered the Pub. Nappa gave the bartender a sign and ordered two beers. The room was packed and we squeezed through the crowd looking for a table and found a free one in the corner. Well it was not actually free but the Saiyan who slept on top of the table had a little bit too much, so he didn´t mind being pushed aside and proceed with his sleep on the floor. Our drinks where there in no time and we clicked glasses. Nappa rocked his mug on the table and used his backhand to wipe the foam of his mouth.

"So tell me. What happen between you and Caja that you are in such a bad mood?"

"It has nothing to do with Caja. I mean, yes she definitely did her part to it, but she is not the main reason." Nappa took another big sip and peeked over his mug.

"I knew that this day would come. It´s a guy, isn´t it?" He couldn´t say it more disapproving. "Not yet twenty years old and making the boys go nuts about you." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, only because the girls seem to be ignoring you, doesn´t mean that you have to roll your eyes over me." He clicked glasses with me again and took another sip. I did the same. "And he´s a man, not a guy or a boy."

"Don´t tell me," and he searched the room for someone who might be eavesdropping us, what was almost impossible at the volume that was in this room, "that you," and he repeated this little rite, "met with that low-class Saiyan, again."

I frowned.

"Was it because of the things I said yesterday? Why do you have to be so damn stubborn and always run into the other direction?!"

"To make this clear to you, he came to me. And don´t think that you could manipulate my actions with your words."

"Don´t freak out again, would you? They´ve split us in to class because of a reason. Not for fun. And he, doesn´t play in your league."

"My league is full of scum. Just take a look around."

We both emptied one mug after another and another and another. Bringing our discussion to my main topic.

"I mean, he´s got a child. Do I look like a mother? Definitely not. He´s such a jerk." I was on Nappas back. He carried me home. He had drunk by far more than me, but I´ve always been bad at drinking. He carried me all the way but stopped in the middle of the corridor that led to my apartment.

"Get lost. She´s in no condition for a visitor. And especially not for you." I peeked over Nappas shoulder and my eyes widened in surprise. All of a sudden I felt clear again.

"Nappa let me down. I can walk the rest by myself…. Please." He hesitated but gave in. I looked past Nappa and into his black eyes. But Nappa didn´t let him take a closer step to me, he moved me to my room and shielded me from his eyes till my door fell shut.

"Get a rest bullhead. See you tomorrow morning. Freezer has got a new mission for us." He waited for my respond but I could just nod.

For a moment it was quiet outside. And then the fight began. My Scouter showed me that they weren't fighting at full force but I could still hear their fists colliding. The fight seemed to last forever but then it got quiet again. A dead silence. I heard footsteps on the floor and held my ear to the door.

Then it knocked. Boom boom boom, like my heart. I opened the door with tearstained eyes. I knew that Nappa had given in and no matter how rude I sometimes was towards him; he was still a friend, always considered about my well-being. But that didn´t step across the doorsill right now.

He kissed me feverishly and then stopped out of a sudden.

"Hm. I already figured that I was too late. I would have preferred a way impassioned welcome after such a long period of abstinence. But it occurs to me that my brother must have been here before me." Only the mentioning of that one person, I was so mad at, pulled a trigger inside of my head. I grabbed him and threw him on my bed.

I knew that I was stepping on everyone´s feelings right now, but I always held it with the saying: you do fight fire with fire.

He was totally different than his brother, which may occur from the content of our relationship. On the surface it might seem like the same kind of relationship: we met, we spend the night and split. It has always been easy and good. Only I was the problem. I had time to myself and did some thinking. And I had a whole bunch of time alone in space. I always considered myself as decisive. So I had made a decision.

It was impossible for me to walk around with a low-class Saiyan in public, except for job-related reasons. And Bardock was one of them, and his son from a low-class woman should have been too, but he wasn´t. Turles was also low-class but different than most of the others he was a distinguished warrior. Freezer even gave him a big spaceship and if he needed he could choose a crew.

Turles was the typical possessive type. Very open and blunt. He didn´t like orders and he was proud and eccentrically. I didn´t know if he had other girls, but I was certain that he had. We Saiyans weren´t known for serious relationships. It was simply too hard to keep one. First the war, than we are out there in space heading from one mission to the other.

I have always been willing to bend myself for him. He was a good man. Attentive, but at the same time, cool, when it came to every-day stuff. But right here, with me in my bed, he was just there for me, my personal drug. And I got high again. I burned under his touch.

Everything I know, I learned from him. After the war was over he became my instructor. He only had a couple of month training ahead but he was a great teacher. The whole first year after our victory we have traveled from one mission to the other. I was the only woman on his ship and the only other Saiyan. I guess I knew him better than anybody else. Even better than Bardock, I guess.

Turles wasn´t the type to spend the whole night, so I had my bed for myself, till morning came. And morning came faster than I´ve expected. I woke with a huge headache. My stomach felt uneasy and I didn´t trust him. I walked into the shower very very slowly. I got the water running for only a moment when it knocked. That really starts to piss me of. I march to the door and opened. Nappa turned his head immediately.

"Come in. I am almost done." The shower was still running and I monitored Nappa through the frosted glass.

"Please don´t ever do that again. There are some things I don´t want to see. And by the way….. what was going on yesterday? I can see bruises all over you." I entered the room wrapped in a towel and dried my hair with another.

"For someone who didn´t want to look, you took a good one. I was about to smirk at him impishly but as I saw the swollen, red and blue wound above his left temple and the billowed lip, I couldn´t. I rather touched it slightly.

"You know that I am stupid. I can´t change."

"You are the stupidest smart person I know. And now get dressed, we have to get going."

"Oh. I thought that was a bluff."

"Kind of. But now I am spending my day off so would you hurry."

"Yes Sir." I threw my towel into a corner and picked a red bodysuit that resembled a swimsuit, a red Scouter and chose a black body armor and white gloves and shoes to go with it.

"No breakfast?" He looked at me with big eyes.

"I´m not hungry."

"Uuuh. Freezer on an empty stomach. Sounds like fun to me."

"Don´t bother yourself Nappa, rather explain how you got a mission for the both of us."

"Actually I am not going."

"What? Than what are you doing here? You could have just given me the paper with the data."

"I try to get you of this planet." He said it as dry as it could be.

"You are sending me away. It is my second day home. Why do you want me to leave again?"

"This whole thing is not good for you. The both of them are ripping you apart, like two Spacepots heading in two different directions. And I doubt that one of them is serious about you. I don´t know that Bardock guy, but he is low-class, so what do you expect out of it? And Turles. I know him far too well. He would ruin you." Nappa shook his head. "So I went to Freezer, right after my little fight with your lover, and begged him for a new mission."

"Nappa I know you don´t mean no harm, but I am not going anywhere for peanuts. Like I said. This is my second day home. I want to stay. Und Vegeta and Caja won´t led me leave." He smirked. "Guess what? I know you very well. So I said, it has to be a challenging mission and way better payment. And Freezer agreed and even borrows you a big ship and a crew. What do you say now?"

I rolled my eyes. Guess it was too late anyways as we already stepped outside into the sun and onto the airfield. The first thing I saw was a bad surprise. Freezer led himself represent. Dodoria, the ugly, ridiculous pink gofer was awaiting us with five henchmen standing right behind him. I should have known, as Freezer almost never shows up himself.

"I regret not having had breakfast yet." I swung a wild opened smile at Nappa, which he returned with a wink.

"Good morning Dodoria, long time no see." Dodoria shot me a glare and I just kept my Cheshire cat smile up. With Zarbon it has always been carrot and stick, but Dododria hated nothing more than my dripping unconditionally apple polisher manner. "Now tell me. And no need to be shy about it. You did lose some weight, didn´t you?" I said it with such honesty that I almost believed myself. But I knew myself too well, so I guess it didn´t work on me.

"Cauli, always a pleasure seeing you. You know. I got up this morning and celebrated a jig, because I knew that I was going to see you today." He needed some more practice. Way more.

His men stood there like ordered and not been picked up. "Oh thank you. But let´s not waste time with compliments. What is this all about? Make me an offer!"

"An offer. You got such a lively fantasy. But never the less, I do have something for you. It might even be a little too big for you." I laughed a dry, not amused laugh, which cut his talk off. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry. Please go on."

"I hate to repeat myself. So where was I…. oh yes. You can´t handle the mission on your own this time. The success of this particular one has a high priority to Lord Freezer. That´s why, I picked a team to help you get this mission done properly." I took a closer look at the men. All I could see was muscles, no brain, one uglier and weirder than the other, and not a single Saiyan among them. "And before you start arguing. Freezer will make sure you have all the comfort you need. He even insisted in giving you a spaceship. You´ll have to make this fast. There is only a short time frame to solve this. And guess I don´t need to tell you that a lot of money is involved." I put my feeling aside and ask.

"How much is my reward going to be?" Dodoria took a uncomfortable glance back at his men and after a short time of thinking he even managed to come up with a diplomatic answer.

"Exactly twice the money you´ve received for your last mission. And a bonus that depends on the date of delivery." He was so proud of his answer that I just had to do this.

"Hm. 8.000! And a bonus of, let´s say two to three thousand. Not bad." His face was flashing with anger. Oops, was that a secret?! "And how long is this trip going to be?" I understood something like ´forever´.

"You´ve got two weeks. The flight will take up to five days one-way, what means you only have three or four days for the actual mission." I took a second look at my new so called comrades. Not really a support to me. More like bricks bound to my ankles. I walked up to them to examine them closely. Those weird colored aliens all looked the same to me. But telling by the look on their face, they seemed to at least have heard about me. Good. I will bring it to a test. I turned, pretending to walk away, than spin around in a flash and kick the big guy with the red horns right into his gut. He was flying across the field and was nowhere to be seen.

"You´ve got to be kidding me Dodoria!" He answered my stare angry.

"Cauli. I know you´re a tough little fighter, but what the hell?"

"Are you crazy? You want to send me on this extremely important mission with those losers? No money is worth that."

"I haven´t said a single word about your crew yet. They are late. Like always." And his eyes looked past me. "Hey slowpokes. Hurry up!"

I was about to turn and smash my so reliable new crew, first with my words and then with my fists, as Nappa started yelling at Dodoria.

"What? Dodoria, Freezer and I had an agreement! I stood quiet at the announcement of the duration of this mission. But that goes too far. I told you that I can´t join her on this mission because I have some assignments on my own, so I came to you and ask you for a challenging mission that is good paid. AND that she could solve ALONE. That was my explicit whish, so she could focus on her training. I bore those clowns you brought in silence but THIS! What is THIS about?!" He pointed his finger at me. Or past me?

"What a pain in the ass at this early hour." I turned and first thing I saw was a light anthracite armor, the low black surroundings of it at my eyelevel. I looked up and saw a Saiyan with tied back black scrubby hair. I have never seen him before. And then I noticed someone way smaller standing right next to him. She was only slightly taller than I was, but I recognized her at once. It was Fasha. She wore a pink Bodysuit and yellow and black armor and on one leg a yellow over knee cuff. Her hair was short and light for a normal Saiyan. She was standing with his arm around her waist as if they were a couple or something.

"Hey Tora! You, already here? Did Fasha kick your butt out of bed?" They both turned around and I recognized that green armor with the red accessories. And now that nobody was standing in our way he saw me too.

"Low-class Saiyans," Dodoria hissed, "worse than the pest."

"Good morning boss. You don´t seem to have found somebody to kiss you out of bed this morning." The man called Tora laughed a warm buddy like laugh. "And you two Shugesh," that was a bulky Saiyan with short black hair," and Borgos," he was huge like Nappa and seemed older and was almost bold," where did you end up last night?"

The both just smirked and shook their head in unison. As I looked back Bardock was still starring at me. And as he was standing just a couple of feet away from me the world seemed to be too small.

"Good that you could arrange to come." Dodoria was obviously pissed.

"Bardock this is the data map for this mission, everything you need to know is in here. You´ll have to get going immediately. Time is short." He didn´t even look his way, his eyes were still connecting with mine. "Oh don´t tell me I have to introduce you. Thought you all know each other already." Dodoria rolled his eyes like he was in big agony." Squad number five under the command of Bardock, this is Cauli, she is a elite and will be leading and supporting you on this mission, especially in combat." I felt uneasy under the stare of everybody. Saiyans don´t like to be domineer by anybody, and there is no difference between elite or low-class. And on top of that I was a woman and quite short with my height of a little bit over five feet.

"She´s hot, so what are we waiting for?" That was Tora breaking the ice, even if that caused him a elbow to his side.

"Wait. Who came up with that?" Now Dodoria was really pissed off when he turned to Nappa. "You came to me. And this is what you get. So be quiet before I lose my patience once and for all!"

While the others carried the stocks into the ship I had one last talk with Nappa.

"Cauli you have to quit. That is not what I wanted."

"Nappa I can´t quit just like that. I haven´t actually applied for that job in the first place. That was your idea. And the money is excellent."

"We both know that this is not about the money."

"Guess you´re right about that. But I´ll go. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Stubborn as always. So that means I can just sit here and wait. Take care Shorty and please do me a favor. Keep your legs together." I blushed and hit him hard.

"Psst. Would you be quiet about it. That is none of your business."

"Hey boss. We´re done." I took a deep breath.

"Nappa relax. See you in two weeks."

After the first short team conference I withdraw to my room. We will be having lunch together in an hour and Tora insisted in asking me a whole bunch of questions. I have a bad feeling about this when I think about Fashas expression. I always had admired her from afar. She may be low-class but she was way tougher than most of the men I got to know in combat. I sure was stronger than she was now but I couldn´t help it. To me she was great.

Vegeta-sei had turned into one in a million stars in no time and I tried to lie down on my bed and get some rest before lunch. I was on this ship now, with him, his crew, looked in, for two weeks. And to make it worse, none of them knew about the things we did when we met in private. Nor they knew that we even knew each other. And no matter how I turn it, this situation sucks.

As the hour has passed I put my armor back on and make my way to the dining area. As I entered everybody already sat and ate. Was I too late?

"Sorry boss. We were so hungry. We couldn´t wait." Tora again. "But have a seat. We spared the best spot for you." He pointed at the chair at the top of the table, right on the opposite side of Bardock. Live can be a bitch at times.

Borgos deep rough voice was the next to speak to me, as I pulled back my chair next to his. "Boss you can take your armor of. We all don´t wear ours. So guess you can make yourself comfortable." I took a quick look around and found he was right. I wasn´t used to walk around without my armor outside my room. She was my live in more than one situation. And I didn´t know these people, except for one. But I didn´t want to be an outsider, so after another moment of consideration, I stretched my armor and lifted it above my head.

A whistle was heard. I looked around but everyone seemed to act busy with their food, so I took a seat.

The food tasted excellent, I would have put more thoughts to it, but I was distracted by Tora starring at me the whole time. I started to wonder if Bardock may have told him about me after all. Tora was such a chatterbox; he may have squeezed it out of him.

"Bardock, I have to say that I wasn´t sure about her at the beginning, but the more I look, the more it is clear to me." Everybody stopped eating and I almost choked from my beef.

"Tora. What are you talking about?" That was Shugesh.

"Our new boss is ´the flash´."

"´The flash´?"

"Yes. `The flash´. Don´t you remember Bardock, on Manchu? The odds were definitely not in our favor and bam there she came and… don´t you remember?" Bardock led his hand slide down his face.

"Yes that´s her and it isn't ´flash´, it´s ´thunder´." I felt caught. Tora seemed to know me and he and Bardock had a nickname for me. One, both used.

"Would somebody please tell the whole story? I just don´t get it." Fashas patience seemed to wear thin.

"Ok Ok. Listen up. It was the golden year after the war and one of our fist missions. It has only been us back then. And we were on planet Manchu. Our enemies were pure evil breeds and we owned beyond comparison. It was a horrible trip. One of our Spacepods got blown up during battle and we couldn´t flee with only one pot left. So we send out an SOS. We needed to get out of there or we were dead for sure." He told the whole story in a dramatic manner, using his hands to describe the scene. "We were standing back to back and Bardock had said his farewells already, haven´t you? And then they came for us. We could have beat 10 or 20 of them but they were hundreds and hundreds, uncountable. And from one moment to the other BAM. She rocked into them from the sky like thunder. And that was the only sound we heard. Bam bam bam bam. She took down one after another and she was fast. Like a sharp knife through butter, no kidding, they had no idea what hit them. My Scouter was going crazy. And the last one, oh man, I´ll never forget his face, she killed him, I mean ripped him apart, like nothing, right in front of us. She was the bomb. Wasn´t it like that boss?" Bardock looked uncomfortable. And I felt guilty. Of course I do remember that day. I just couldn´t remember Tora. I´ve only seen Bardock. Ever since.

I tried my best to fill this story with more information, but was careful not to mention Turles name to often or more details about the situation on our ship. Because the truth was, that we were close by as we heard the SOS. And the truth was as well that Turles had decided to ignore it. We´ve had been on this tour ever since we´ve won the war and now we were finally heading back home to Vegeta-sei. But I just couldn´t ignore it. Maybe I was too young and hot tempered, but for me that were our men fighting down there, we´ve lost enough in war and I couldn´t take one more. So I convinced Turles to turn by. According to my Scouter the two were in no good condition, so I couldn´t wait any longer till we´ve landed. I popped the emergency exit open and jumped out without authorization. I powered up to maximum and flew at top speed. The unknown species was doomed, the moment I decided to step on scene. No one would escape my wrath. No one, especially not the last one that came really close to my people. I got him down before he could lay a hand on them. My Scouter went silent and showed me only two living being in this area and that were the two soldiers in front of me. I got up to convince me that they were ok…..

I still don´t believe at things like "love at first sight" but something like this must have happened to me on that day….

Bardocks crew was ok I guess, but a little bit to blunt for my taste. I had no real friends back home. Accept for Nappa, maybe. And I wasn´t used to talk about private stuff. Maybe that was different with the low-class. They seemed to talk about nothing else.

Nobody was mad at me for leaving early and I took my time to slender around in the empty corridors on the way to my room. Maybe I got lost once or twice but there was no one to judge me here.

In front of my room was a big arched window. I leaned inside and pressed my head against the cool glass to watch the stars fly by.

I felt pressure on my back that pushed me a bit further into the bulge, and hands that grabbed me by my waist and moved up my belly, all the way to my breasts.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a good look at the reflection in the window. "Come." Bardock walked backwards towards my door and opened it. I didn´t hesitate to follow. He locked the door behind us.

The end

The crew is heading for their first adventure. Will Cauli and Bardock make it, to keep their little affair a secret to the others? And what will expect them on planet Hedra? And what consequences do await Cauli on her return to planet Vegeta for disregarding her orders from Queen (to be) Caja?

I would be happy about some reviews. So please take your time.

See you in chapter 3

Yours VC18


End file.
